Anhelando una estrella
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: No hace mal anhelar de vez en cuando... ¿O si Atem?. UA


¡Konnichiwa!

Ya se que no es epoca de navidad, pero lo tengo desde el año pasado para un concurso en el que entre, y deseo publicarlo. ojala y les guste y no me maten.

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi-sama y solo los uso para esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Anhelando una estrella**

_No es malo anhelar de vez en cuando_

-¿Tu iras a la fiesta de fin de año que tiene planeado hacer Kaiba?-

-Claro que si… dicen que será la mejor fiesta de todas ya que…-

Escucho parlotear a dos jovencitas junto a mi…comentarios como estos y hasta mas he escuchado en toda la mañana en el parque que esta por mi casa… y la verdad no le encuentro el caso… de esa "susodicha" fiesta han estado hablando desde antes de salir de la escuela para vacaciones, y como no, ya que Kaiba es el hijo de unos corporativos en tecnología mas grandes del mundo… aunque he de admitir que la fiesta de navidad fue una de las mas… perfectas que he tenido en mi vida…

**Flash Back**

Había un montón de gente en uno de los restaurants mas finos de la Ciudad, solo que esta era de disfraces navideños, ya saben, personas vestidas de Santa Clouse, de reno, de bolsa de regalo, de un regalo, de árbol de Navidad, esperen… una hombre vestido de mama Clouse?, bueno eso no importa… yo iba con un traje de Santa, pero no gordo, solo el traje…

-¿En que tanto piensas Atem?...- Me inquirió un joven vestido al puro estilo Joey con un traje esferita de navidad.

-Pues… ya sabes que yo divago en mi mundo de fantasía…-Le conteste siendo irónico mientras posaba mis ojos en algo… o mas bien en alguien.

-¡Jaja!… que irónico eres mi querido Atem… así Anzu jamás te hará caso con la pinta de amargado que cargas.-Me regaño mientras volteaba a ver a Anzu con una sonrisa amistosa y la saludaba.

-Ya no se que mas hacer Joey… simplemente me congelo cuando se trata de ella… tengo miedo Joey…-Gruñí por lo bajo en un gesto de impotencia mezclado con furia… y algo de temor.

-mejor vamos afuera a platicar… con tu cara das lastima sabes…-

Salimos, hacia un raro pero cálido frio que calaba a mis huesos, y que momentáneamente me hacían olvidarme de ella.

-Ahora si… ¿de que tiene miedo el gran Atem Mouto?...-

-Al rechazo Joey… miedo a que ella me diga un "Lo siento Atem… no siento nada por ti"-conteste con algo de preocupación y coraje en mis palabras.

-Pues yo digo que se ve a leguas que esta enamorada de ti…se le nota a leguas, no pierdes nada con intentarlo… y sabes… deberías tenerle miedo a otra cosa…- simplifico en un gesto de evidente complicidad.

-¿A… que l-le tendría mas miedo que eso Joey?...- No pudiendo evitar tartamudear, le pregunto zarandeándolo un poco para que me vea.

-A que alguien llegue y la arrebate por completo de ti…-Me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos… se que lo que eso significa… el sabe algo que yo no.

-Mejor voy adentro… me debe de estar esperando Mai con el ponche desde hace 5 minutos… ¿esa mujer es algo loca sabes?...- Contesto a mi silencio mientras se fue alejando de ahí a grandes zancadas.- Ah!... y ten cuidado con Takeshii Mikuro… anda tras los huesitos de tu amada.

Y así me quede solo… además necesitaba estarlo, cuando observo por el gran balcón, casi al norte, una estrella brillante… tanto que me recuerda a Anzu, de sus sueños por convertirse en "Una gran estrella del Baile", sin saber que ella, para mi, es la mas brillante estrella…

-¡Hola Atem!... no te vi llegar… ¿por que estas aqui tan solito?...- Pregunto la dueña de mis grandes desvelos, se mis sueños anhelantes del dia… Anzu Mazaki. Vestida con un traje de ayudante de santa Clouse, minifalda a la mitad de los muslos, su típico gorrito que le alcanza a tapar parte de sus ya de por si corta melena, y con un poco de rubor rosa en los labios, la hacen verse divina.

-Nada en realidad… a veces necesito ver las estrellas que me recuerdan a mi madre… a diferencia de Yugi, yo si la llegue a conocer… aunque sea un poco-Exclame entre suspiros con una cara nostálgica.

-Sabes… mama me dijo que, viendo la estrella mas hermosa y brillante de la noche… pidiendo con el corazón lo que uno sueña… se vuelve realidad…-Dijo mientras se situaba junto a mi.

-¿Y supongo que tu deseas convertirte en la estrella que tu dices no?-

-Te equivocas… tengo una prioridad más grande ahora… Atem… siempre quise ser bailarina… pero, ahora, hay algo que deseo mas que nada en el mundo…- Dijo mientras tocaba con ambas manos sus corazón en un símbolo de nostalgia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día… me he preguntado, que es con lo que Anzu desea con tanto añoro… que pasara por esa cabecita linda… también, le he pedido a la estrella mas brillante de todas las noches desde ese día… el que me de fuerzas para poder abrir mi corazón delante de ella…

Cuando llego a casa, después de calmarme un poco y leer un libro cuyo final, aunque suene cursi en mi decirlo… es de esos "Y vivieron felices para siempre… Fin"… algo que deseaba cada noche. Subí hasta mi habitación, donde pude ver a mi hermano, dos años menor que yo, hablando por su celular… sonaba hasta un poco cursi cuando decía "Yo también te quiero Rebe", lo ignore por completo, mientras le daba una sonrisa ya que en el día no nos habíamos visto. Directo a la regadera, deje que el agua surcara sin pudor mi cuerpo… relajándome en el proceso… hasta el momento de auto convencerme que ese seria el día… el día que abriría mi corazón.

* * *

-Atem… Yugi… no quiero legar tarde a la fiesta solo por que ustedes no se apresuran…- Grito el abuelo mientras ponía cara de malhumorado.

-Ya vamos…- grito mi hermano mientras se ponía su chamarra de cuero, un tanto parecida a la mía.- Listo Atem… ¿que aras hoy?- Me inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Abriré mi corazón de la manera mas pura. Y le pediré una oportunidad.- Me autonvenci… ¿ese era yo?

* * *

Llegamos al salón… distinguí a lo lejos a Joey junto con Tristan, May y Sere… mas allá a un callado, pero con una gran sonrisa a Mahad con Mana, esa chiquilla loca pero divertida que grito a los cuatro vientos cuando el le pidió ser su novia… mas allá a un Kaiba con su hermano Mokuba… y corriendo hacia nosotros una loquita, pero linda Rebequita que solo basto ver a mi hermano para olvidarse por completo de su abuelo. Mi abuelo se reunió con el Dr. Hopkins mientras le ponían "piquete" _(1)_ al ponche.

Lo que mas me aparto a mi mundo irreal, donde solo existía yo y Anzu, fue ella, que con un abrigo rosa que hacia juego con sus zapatos, su bufanda color morado, a juego con su falda, y un tono carmín en sus mejillas la hacían verse hermoso. Pero lo que arruino mi vista fue al patético de Takeshii riendo con ella, en un "intimo" encuentro entre amigos o algo mas… de lo frustrado que estaba, decidí al que, hace unos días, fue cómplice de mi confesión con Anzu, el balcón.

Suspire resignado… creo que jamás podría abrir mi corazón.

-Hola Atem… que haces aquí…- La misma maldita pregunta de hace unos días… la que desato en mi una dura batalla.

-Pensando…-¿Solo eso?... no pude haber dicho algo mas?... con un tono frio y ruin, que ella noto retrocediendo un paso.

-¡Oh!... Si quieres estar solo comprenderé…- Dijo en tono melancólico, que me hizo tomar una decisión.

-¿Por que?...-susurre sin rodeos.

-Por que… ¿que?- Pregunto algo confundida… y no es para menos…

-¿Por que te amo tanto…-

* * *

No recuerdo como llegamos hasta aquí… ella recostada en mi torso, mientras solo una delicada sabana nos protegía del aire que se colaba por las ventanas. Pero, en el instante que escuche el "te amo" de parte de ella… me hizo el hombre mas feliz que el mundo conoció, y conocerá… por que, la delicada criatura que se encuentra recostada sobre mi… es mi estrella… una estrella que no permitiré se apague nunca… y que solo yo podre ver su luz… se que suena egoísta… pero no puedo compartir la luz que hoy me brindo.

Después de todo… no hace mal anhelar a una estrella…

* * *

Ojala y les haya gustado... una historia mas para mi coleccion. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo leyendolo.

**Tsuki-chan fuera...**


End file.
